


Surprise, surprise!

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byulyi wasn't alone when Hani called her in for the quiz that night. (feat. slight Hanimoon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be All Nighters chapter 8 but I felt it didn't really fit the theme so I just made it as a oneshot on its own.
> 
> For Shella or @ddongbyullie because I owe her a fluffy moonsun oneshot.

The one thing Byulyi thinks Yongsun will never be is jealous.

Because it’s  _Kim Yongsun_  she’s talking about.

It’s the same Kim Yongsun who laughs and teases her when she flirts with Wheein with cheesy pick-up lines, who claps her hands in wonder when Hyejin makes her flush red with sultry glances and wandering hands.

So the one thing that Byulyi is sure she’s figured out about Yongsun is that jealousy isn’t something that exists in the older girl’s dictionary.

Of course, that theory goes out the window when she gets a call during practice one night.

“Byul, someone’s calling you,” Yongsun says from where she’s resting, a towel draped around her shoulders. Byulyi stops stretching and turns to look at the older girl. “It’s from… Heeyeon?”

Yongsun looks confused as she glances up from where the caller ID is flashing brightly on the screen, a foreign emotion in her chest startling her when she sees Byulyi’s face light up.

“Hani? Isn’t her group doing promotions on Sukira Radio right now?” Byul says as she jogs over, mostly to herself, but Yongsun feels another stab sink into her skin when she hears it.

_Why does Byulyi know that?_

“You should answer it.” Yongsun finds herself saying. “It could be important.”

“Yeah-“ Byulyi plops down next to her. “Could you tune in to them? They’re probably doing it live now.”

The older girl nods, and Byulyi takes a deep breath as she answers it and puts it on loudspeaker.

“- _will get 0 points-_ “

“Hello?”

A short gasp answers her back before she hears Hani’s slightly panicked voice.

“ _W-what’s my zodiac sign?_ ”

The suddenness of the question throws Byulyi off for a short moment; but she quickly manages to compose herself, mind whirring to remember Hani’s birthdate.

“May… It’s Taurus!”

Byulyi grins as she hears the sound effect of a correct answer going off in the background, draws her knees closer to herself, excitement bubbling at the prospect of such a spontaneous challenge. Yongsun holds up her phone to her own ear, having tuned in to the station and listening along.

Byulyi answers the questions that follow with an ease that makes Yongsun strangely bitter, makes something brew uneasily in the pits of her belly.

Then, the buzzer sounds and it’s over all too soon. Byulyi mentally berates herself for not answering faster, for not doing enough but then she feels Yongsun’s hand squeeze her shoulder comfortingly and the feeling disappears.

_“Just like that, Hani & Junghwa’s team succeed with seven correct answers!” _The DJ announces and the whoops of joy that ripple through the room make her laugh.

“ _Byul-ah, you’re the best!_ ” Hani exclaims excitedly and Byulyi can’t fight off the blush that stains her cheeks even if she tries. Embarrassed laughter escapes her lips at the compliment and she quickly presses the back of her hand to her face in an attempt to cool down.

Byulyi chances a fleeting glance at Yongsun, too fast and too short to notice the frown on her girlfriend’s face.

_“Are you close with Hani?”_ The DJ asks.

_“_ Ah,” She has to choose her words carefully here, lest a misunderstanding occurs. Byulyi is unsure about Hani’s view on their developing friendship either, so she plays it safe. “We haven’t been close friends for a long time, so I think that’s why I didn’t know so much.”

Yongsun eyes are half-lidded now, fingers fiddling with her phone as she tries to bite back the bitter feeling rising up to her throat again.

_You got quite a few correct, though…_

_“But you know so much…”_  They hear LE say, and the following murmurs of agreement make Byulyi rub the back of her neck shyly even though they can’t see her. Yongsun’s grip on her phone tightens.

_“Moonbyul is The Best!”_ Hani says and Yongsun can’t help but glare at the younger girl when she sports a grin so wide her nose muscles look like they’re about to explode.

_“Moonbyul, please say a few words to Hani who has started promotions for the new album.”_

“Ah-“ Byulyi begins. “Don’t get hurt and make sure to eat well. Whenever you’re stressed, relieve it by always calling us.”

She pauses, ponders over her next words. Yongsun holds her breath.

“Stay strong,” Byulyi says. “Heeyeon-ah.”

Yongsun’s head makes a soft, dull thud as it hits the wall.

The station cuts the call as soon as Byulyi says her thanks. She lets out a long sigh, lets her phone slip from her hand to the floor, turns to face Yongsun tiredly. The silence stretches for a few seconds before Byulyi decides to speak up.

“Yongsun, are you upset?”

The older girl flinches but doesn’t say anything. Byulyi raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not blind. Your phone looked like it was going to end up in pieces if you had held it any tighter.” Byulyi points out and Yongsun scrambles to shove the evidence away from her sight.

“It’s nothing.” Yongsun mutters.

“Come on, tell me,” Byulyi reaches out to grab Yongsun’s hand with her own. “What’s wrong?”

Yongsun keeps quiet.

“Did I say something wrong during the call just now?”

Yongsun stutters. “N-No.”

Her shoulders go stiff and her voice hitches. Byulyi watches as Yongsun’s eyes completely avoid hers and the way her body curls up defensively and suddenly, it all clicks in place.

“Are-Are you  _jealous_?”

Yongsun almost snaps her head to face Byulyi, curls into herself even more, eyebrows scrunching as her face flushes deeper. “What- that’s ridiculous, of course not!”

_“You are!”_  Byulyi gasps, holds her face and laughs. “You’re jealous!”

“ _I am not!_ ” Yongsun denies again, horrified at being found out.

“Your face is red!” Byulyi points out. “You’re jealous because I was acting so close to Hani, aren’t you?”

 Yongsun splutters, tries to pull away but Byulyi pulls her in for a kiss.

“Why are you so cute?” Byulyi’s own cheeks are tinted pink; a wide grin blessing Yongsun’s eyes.

Byulyi peppers kisses all over Yongsun’s rosy cheeks and Yongsun just squeezes her eyes shut, shivers as Byulyi’s fingers trace soft skin after each kiss, lets the warm fuzzy feeling in her belly build up.

“Stop it,” She whispers in a half-hearted attempt to get Byulyi to stop. “Byulyi, don’t…”

Byulyi pulls away far enough for their foreheads to be touching. “I swear, if you get any cuter than this, I’ll die.”

Yongsun weakly slaps Byulyi’s side at the comment but the smile on her face says otherwise.

“I love you so much.”

Yongsun feels the heat rush to her face again.

“Honestly you, how can you say that stuff so shamelessly?”

“Because there’s no shame in telling you how much you mean to me.”

Yongsun ducks her head and weakly curls her fingers into Byulyi’s shirt.

“I get it; I was stupid to feel jealous over something like that okay?” Yongsun admits. Byulyi nods in agreement.

Yongsun buries her face into Byulyi’s shirt and mumbles something Byulyi can't quite get.

“What?” Yongsun looks up shyly before glancing away.

“I love you too,” Her face turns redder. “Just… don’t forget that you’re mine.”

“YONGSUN IS THE CUTEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE WORLD!” Byulyi shouts and chokes back laughter when she sees the horrified look on the older girl’s face.

“ _Byulyi!_ ”

“OBJECTION!” Hyejin bursts into the room, dragging a confused Wheein by her side. “Wheein is the cutest girlfriend in the world, not that dinosaur!”

Yongsun squawks in outrage.

“Wait, how did we get here?”

 Byulyi leaps to her defence.

“HYEJIN YOU PUNK, FIGHT ME!”

“YOU WANNA DO THIS THEN LETS DO IT-“

As the two squabble like an old married couple, Yongsun feels her soul leave her mortal body.

“No, seriously, where did we come from?”


End file.
